In preparing a patient for surgery, it is common to apply an iodine base solution to the area where the incision will be made to provide for sterilizing the area. A similar solution may also be used after the surgery is completed for cleaning and sterilizing the skin tissue around the area which has been stitched together. Sometimes, the sterilizing solution is poured into a cup, and a sponge-like swab or applicator, attached to one end of a rigid handle, is used for applying the solution. For example, one such type of applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,547. It has also been found desirable to combine the sponge-like applicator with a container for storing the solution to eliminate the separate handling of the solution and to provide for a more convenient application of the solution. U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,609 discloses such an applicator which provides for applying the solution into the applicating sponge or swab by puncturing holes within the container with prongs projecting from a U-shaped clip extending around the swab.